Unhappiness Wedding
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Kibum harus menjalani pernikahan yang tanpa didasari oleh rasa cinta pada keduanya. Akankah Kibum mampu bertahan menjalani pernikahnnya dengan Siwon yang selalu berbuat kasar padanya tersebut? Sibum Couple, Hanchul and other


**Unhappy Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, hurt.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya di koridor kampus yang kini tengah dikerubungi oleh para yeoja-yeoja cantik yang ingin melihat secara langsung ketampanan dari seorang penerus Choi Corp tersebut. Namja tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon itu kini tengah berjalan dengan gagahnya bersama seorang yeoja culun yang sangat manis yang berada di belakangnya dengan membawa tas mahal seorang Choi Siwon.

"Cepat sedikit babo!"bentak Siwon dengan keras hingga membuat yeoja yang ada di belakangnya tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

"Mi-mianhae Siwon-ah,"yeoja berkacamata tersebut langsung membungkukkan badannya berulang kali untuk meminta maaf pada Siwon.

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu di kampus, sudah berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu kau harus memanggil 'Tuan muda' Arasseo!"bentak Siwon keras tepat dihadapan yeoja manis tersebut yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Cepat taruh tasku di kelas, aku mau bertemu dengan Jessica dulu,"suruh Siwon mutlak dan Kibumpun dengan cepat melaksanakan tugasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendirian ditempat tersebut.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan tersungging diwajah tampannya kala ia berhasil mengerjai yeoja manis tersebut.

"Ini baru permulaan Kim Kibum. Kau harus bersiap-siap dengan berbagai siksaan yang akan aku berikan padamu karena kau sudah berani-beraninya menyetujui pernikahan bodoh ini. Aku akan benar-benar membuat dirimu menyesal Kim Kibum,"sebuah seringaian lebar terpasang jelas di wajah tampannya saat melihat punggung Kibum yang semakin berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon berjalan bergandengan tangan memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Kalau kita lihat lagi. Sosok Kibum kini telah berubah, sosoknya sangatlah cantik dan anggun, tidak seperti saat di kampus tadi yang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja culun dan kuper. Seorang yeoja paruh baya datang menghampirinya dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Aigoo akhirnya kalian bisa kesini juga, aku sangat rindu padamu Bummie,"yeoja paruh baya yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Heechul itupun memeluk menantu kesayangannya tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Bummie juga sangat rindu pada eomma,"Kibum membalas pelukan hangat dari sang mertua yang selalu menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Apa kau tidak kangen dengan appa juga Bummie?"sebuah instrupsi dari sang pengusaha terkenal di Korea yang berstatus sebagai ayah mertuanya itupun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ne appa, Bummie juga sangat merindukan appa. Bummie sangat merindukan kalian semua,"Kibum memeluk kedua orang tersebut dengan tulus. Dia begitu menghormati kedua orang tersebut. Sayang, anak mereka –Choi Siwon- tidak sebaik mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian? Tidak ada masalah kan?"tanya Choi Hangeng mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ne appa, semuanya berjalan sangat baik. Tapi appa tambahkan uang sakuku, uang yang kau transfer ke rekeningku bulan lalu tidak cukup sama sekali untuk keperluanku satu bulan,"rengek Siwon manja pada sang appa yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala dari kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Aishh kau ini selalu saja boros, kau seharusnya meniru istrimu ini yang selalu memakai uangnya hanya untuk kebutuhan yang diperlukannya saja,"nasehat Hangeng pada Siwon.

"Aishh pasti Kibum yang sudah menghasut kedua orang tuaku untuk tidak memberikanku uang jajan lebih,"ucap Siwon dalam hati. Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kibum yang duduk disebelah eommanya.

"Bummie kenapa wajahmu tampak pucat nak?"tanya Heechul lembut sambil mengusap wajah tirus sang menantu.

"Akhhh..."rintih Kibum kesakitan saat tangan Heechul menyentuh kulit pipinya. Mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari Kibum, Heechul pun merasa sangat khawatir dan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi menantunya tersebut.

"Bummie kau kenapa?"tanya Heechul khawatir. Kibum segera melepaskan tangan Heechul dari pipinya dan mencoba bersikap sebiasa tadi. Ia tidak mau kalau mertuanya tersebut tahu kalau ia sering dipukuli oleh anaknya sendiri. Bahkan seperti saat ini pipinya yang agak lebam karena tamparan Siwon pada pipinya kemarin malam masih membekas, untung saja Kibum sudah memolesnya dengan bedak yang tebal agar mertuanya itu tidak tahu.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa eomma, aku hanya terbentur pintu kamar mandi kemarin malam,"bohong Kibum pada kedua mertuanya tersebut. Heechul merasa sedikit curiga dengan alasan Kibum, tapi ia berusaha menepisnya dan lebih memilih mempercayai menantunya tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki rumah mewah yang bergaya eropa tersebut. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiannya Siwon menjambak rambut Kibum dengan sangat keras membuat rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulut manis Kibum.

"Kau mencoba mengadu pada orang tuaku kalau aku memukulimu eoh?"Siwon semakin menarik rambut hitam Kibum membuat Kibum semakin meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Aniyo, kumohon Siwon-ah lepaskan. Ini sakit,"mohon Kibum pada Siwon yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapinya.

"Hahh kau tau kan ini rasanya sakit bukan? jadi jangan mencari gara-gara denganku Kim Kibum!"bentak Siwon keras sambil melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kibum. Kibum menarik nafas lega saat rasa sakit akibat jambakan tangan Siwon pada rambutnya kini sudah terlepas.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku. Dengan perjodohan ini kau bisa mendapatkan uang untuk mengobati laki-laki lumpuh tak berguna itu. kau tahu tidak kalau kau dan appamu itu sama saja, sama-sama tak ada harganya! Dasar BENALU!"ucap Siwon tak berperasaan.

"Diam kau Choi Siwon! Kau boleh memperlakukanku dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, aku akan terima itu! tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghina orang tuaku Choi! Kau tidak berhak untuk itu!"teriak Kibum dengan sangat keras. Semua emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan semua tingkah Siwon. Tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia mungkin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di sudut kamarnya seperti hari-hari biasanya.

.

.

.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Apakah FF gaje ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kalian sendiri yang tentukan ne dengan cara mereview.**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
